


Frustration and Good Fortune

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Office Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve had elected to wear his tightest pair of cargo pants today, along with not one, but two thigh holsters. And the suspect in their case today apparently thought he was a dolphin, because he dove into the water three times, making Steve take off his shirt three times and follow after him like the Aquaman he was.After several years, Danny had gotten used to have an attractive partner who could have modeled for G.Q. Well used to, as in hiding his lust long enough so that an oblivious Steve wouldn't notice and then jerking off to thoughts of his hot best friend once he had some time at home alone by himself. But today, with all of the frustration he felt, had felt like the first few months he had worked for Five-0.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in the second chapter of "Special Delivery," another fic I wrote, where Danny mentions watching gay porn. Apparently, my McDanno porn spawns more McDanno porn. Also, some of the characterization in this is inspired by "Mouthwatering Morsel," a McDanno porn drabble that I wrote.
> 
> I was also inspired by this NSFW gif, which was going around tumblr and reminded several people of McDanno: http://smut-101.tumblr.com/post/128935325087/smut-plot-011-road-trip-road-head-muse-a-and

Danny flung the pen across his desk, sighing as he finished the last report in the stack. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhausted, and not just from the late hour.

Steve had elected to wear his tightest pair of cargo pants today, along with not one, but _two_ thigh holsters. And the suspect in their case today apparently thought he was a dolphin, because he dove into the water three times, making Steve take off his shirt three times and follow after him like the Aquaman he was.

Danny swallowed at the memory of the water glistening on Steve's toned chest and dripping down his powerful, tattooed biceps. When he got out of the water, Steve's pants were clinging to his shapely ass, and the fucking thigh holsters were like an arrow pointing straight to his friend's cock. It didn't help that Steve had readjusted his low-hanging pants throughout the day, making Danny want to pull them off him if they were going to be such a hassle.

After several years, Danny had gotten used to have an attractive partner who could have modeled for _G.Q._ Well used to, as in hiding his lust long enough so that an oblivious Steve wouldn't notice and then jerking off to thoughts of his hot best friend once he had some time at home alone by himself. But today, with all of the frustration he felt, had felt like the first few months he had worked for Five-0.

After the case was finished, Danny had holed up in his office, doing a bunch of paperwork that wasn't really necessary to complete right then. His arousal made him feel on edge, just like when he first met Steve. In all honesty, his initial hostility had been equal parts genuine bafflement at Steve's unorthodox tactics and unexpected, irritating lust he didn't know how to control.

Today, Danny needed to avoid Steve because he didn't deserve Danny snapping at him when he hadn't done anything legitimately annoying. Danny could just imagine the sad, puppy dog eyes Steve would give him along with the "What did I do wrong?" question he would ask Danny.

_What did you do wrong? Nothing, except make me want to lick you all over and suck your dick._

He couldn't imagine Steve would react well to that particular revelation. Whatever potential reaction he would have-- disgust, shock, pity-- would hurt Danny more than he honestly wanted to think about. Because he was in love with Steve, and he wasn't going to destroy the wonderful friendship they shared due to his raging hormones or sappy, foolish heart. It wasn't worth it.

Danny frowned at the turn his thoughts had taken and glanced through the windows at the empty bullpen. He had hoped the paperwork would help take his mind off of Steve, but Danny's brain had pathetically and predictably fixated on Steve once his work was complete. It was late, so everyone else had gone home. His memories from earlier in the day had made his cock swell in his pants. He pressed the heel of his hand over his erection and contemplated what he could do. He had basically two options since he imagined driving with a boner would be distracting and potentially uncomfortable. He could sit here and wait until his erection went down enough to go home, or he could take care of it right here.

 _Well, he was alone._ At least that was the justification he gave himself as he undid his belt buckle and the fly of his pants, pushing his trousers down along with his boxers and allowing his dick to flop up against his stomach. Danny moaned at the sweet feeling of freedom.

He had taken in his personal laptop today, so Danny pulled it out of one of his desk drawers and quickly typed in a password to unlock it. There was no way he would use one of Five-0's official computers for what he was about to look at. He didn't need the governor or, God forbid, _Steve_ knowing that this website was in his personal browser history. Despite knowing he was alone, he furtively glanced out the glass windows of his office before he typed in the address to the porn website and entered the search terms for one of his favorite videos.

Danny let the video play, gripping his shaft with one hand and rolling his sac in the other hand as the familiar scene played out. When he first came to Hawaii, Danny had been able to get off to a variety of different kinds of porn, but his tastes had narrowed since he started working with Steve, reflecting his deepening obsession with his partner. At first, he had developed a higher interest in gay porn, and then he had found himself gravitating to gay porn featuring muscular, tall, dark, and handsome guys with tattoos like Steve.

This video was a favorite of Danny's, because one of the guys in it looked remarkably similar to Steve, and the other closely resembled Danny. The brunette guy had tattoos peeking out of the bottom of his sleeves, and the blonde had a similar hairstyle to Danny. They were even riding in a car that looked similar to the Camaro.

Danny's mouth watered when the blonde opened up the brunette's jeans and started to give him a blow job. His stripped his hand up and down his cock, twisting at the head, and he fondled his balls as he watched the video, imagining himself in the blonde's position. Sure, he wouldn't want to do this in a moving vehicle (he's not _insane_ ), but God did he want to get his mouth on Steve.

Danny groaned as the brunette pushed up the blonde's shirt, clenching his fingers in the fabric while the blonde continued to suck him down. Danny knew it was probably to expose more of the blonde's lower back and ass, but the gesture was surprisingly intimate and tender for porn. He bucked his dick into his hand as he imagined Steve touching him that way while he pleasured Steve with his mouth.

Danny's panting accompanied the slurping sound from the blonde and brunette's vocal moaning. Danny fisted his cock as he imagined Steve making those noises because of him.

Danny's eyes opened wide at the unexpected sound of his office door opening, and he squeezed the base of his shaft painfully tight to avoid coming when Steve of all people walked in. "Hey Danno, have you seen my cell phone?" Steve's eyebrows raised dramatically and he started to walk towards Danny's desk. "What the hell are you watching?!"

"Nothing!" Danny attempted to close out the video, but all he did was make the damn thing louder as Steve made his way behind Danny's desk right as the brunette guy shouted, "Oh, yeah, baby, suck my dick!"

Danny finally managed to freeze the fucking video on the image of the half-naked blonde guy sucking the brunette guy's dick with gusto while the brunette threw back his head and moaned in ecstasy.

Steve seemed to be paralyzed in shock as he stared at the screen. _G_ _od, he didn't even know I was bi. What a way to come out of the closet!_ His entire face turned a tomato red and he lowered his gaze to Danny's stiff cock, slick with pre-cum. Danny couldn't read the look on Steve's face.

"God, Steve, get out of here! You can't be here, while I'm like... like this!" Danny hysterically yelled, gesturing to his exposed dick.

Steve's ears turned red, and he bit his lip as he looked into Danny's eyes. "Right I should--" Steve pointed his thumb, not even finishing the sentence before he dashed out of there like he had Satan nipping at his heels. Danny couldn't blame him.

 _Could this day get any fucking worse?_ Danny shakily managed to close the browser window, as if it would do any good now. Fuck, Steve would technically have the right to fire him for this. Why didn't he just wait until he got home?

As Danny was busy imagining the worst case scenario, Steve burst back into the office before Danny even had a chance to put his pants back on. Danny yelped, but Steve held up his hand as a signal to wait, standing in front of Danny's desk. "I just have one question, Danny."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the worst. "What?"

"Those, uh, those guys in the video... was it just a coincidence that they looked like us?"

Danny blinked at his partner in surprise. "That's the part you noticed about this scenario?" He had thought Steve might freak out about Danny watching gay porn, or Danny watching gay porn at work, but instead he was focusing on the one detail Danny definitely didn't want him to notice.

Steve stared at some random paper on Danny's desk. His voice was oddly quiet. "It's the only part that matters."

Color Danny confused. "Huh?"

Steve slumped his shoulders, looking depressed, which was not a reaction Danny had expected. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It was a stupid question, but I guess I got my answer." He turned away and began to exit Danny's office.

"Why does it matter, babe?"

Steve stopped to face Danny, and Danny was stunned to see tears in his eyes. "I guess I just thought, after what I saw, that maybe you wanted me the way I want you. But I guess you picked that video for other reasons."

 _He wants me?_ Danny cleared his throat, needing to rectify this misunderstanding. "I didn't exactly pick that video for the stellar dialogue." He chuckled weakly, remembering the words the brunette guy had yelled before he had been able to freeze the video. "I did pick it because the guys looked like us." Danny sighed. That had been strangely difficult to admit despite Steve's confession.

Steve stalked behind Danny's desk, kneeling in front of his chair and placing his hand on Danny's knee. His eyes were stormy and intense as his gaze drifted to Danny's lips. "What happened in the video, is that something you would want to happen with me?"

"Minus the moving vehicle part, yeah. I want everything with you."

Steve grinned, muttering "Thank God," before he leaned in to kiss Danny until he was breathless, clutching his fingers in Danny's hair with desperation. Whatever arousal Danny had lost during his awkward conversation with Steve was reignited by that intense kiss.

Steve panted against Danny's neck as he nipped the skin there. "Can I touch you? Can I taste you? Please?"

Danny smiled. He never thought he would be lucky enough to have Steve begging for him like this. "Go ahead, babe." Steve moved one hand to grip Danny's cock and left a light kiss on his neck before his head descended, sealing his lips over the tip of Danny's shaft.

Danny dug his fingers into the arms of his office chair. "Oh, God, Steve."

Steve flicked his tongue over the slit and gave his all to sucking on Danny, moaning around his cock and dragging his tongue along the sensitive underside. Danny struggled to keep his eyes open, watching Steve's lips stretched around his dick and the way he looked straight into Danny's eyes while he sucked him. The sounds echoed in the office, resonating more than the noise from the video Danny had watched earlier. _Be_ _cause this is real._

Danny moved his hand to Steve's shoulder, needing the grounding force of touch to anchor him as he felt his climax approaching. "I'm close, babe."

Steve groaned at that like it was the best news he had ever heard, and Danny came, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he thrust weakly inside Steve's mouth. Steve swallowed all of his cum, and when he pulled off, he even licked up a little bit that had dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. _Fuck that was hot._

Steve pulled Danny into a passionate kiss, and Danny gripped Steve's shoulders tightly when he tasted the remnants of himself inside Steve's mouth. He was never going to get tired of that.

When they broke the kiss, Steve was smiling. "That was amazing, Danny."

Danny gripped Steve's hard-on through his cargo pants and smirked when it made Steve whimper. "Amazing, I'll show you amazing when I'm going down on you. I've been wanting this for _years_. Now come on, get up."

Steve stood up and switched places with Danny in the chair. He frowned when Danny hissed as he got down on his knees in front of him. "You sure about this, Danno? I don't want to hurt you."

Danny pushed Steve's knees apart for leverage, staring at Steve's clothed cock with blatant hunger. "Trust me, this is definitely worth it."

Danny eagerly undid the button and fly on Steve's pants, shoving them out of the way along with Steve's boxers. He whistled appreciatively when he saw Steve's dick. "You're huge, babe."

Steve stroked Danny's cheek. "You're nothing to sneeze at yourself, gorgeous."

Danny pressed a teasing kiss to the tip of Steve's cock, letting one hand caress the base of his shaft and stroke Steve's sac. "You're the gorgeous one. God, if I hadn't come already, I could probably come just from having you in my mouth."

Steve's mouth hung open at that statement, and Danny lowered his mouth on Steve's dick, sucking and drooling all over him, breathing in deeply and inhaling Steve's musky scent. Danny wasn't kidding when he said he could come just from this. His eyes fluttered shut as he savored the taste of Steve.

Danny hummed and rubbed his hand along Steve's thigh, relishing the way Steve panted and groaned in response to his touches. He opened his eyes when Steve gently played with the hair behind Danny's ear. The look of love in Steve's eyes said more than words could ever express. This was everything Danny had wanted.

Before long, he felt Steve twitching inside his mouth. "Danny, Danny, Danny!" Danny hollowed his cheeks around Steve's cock and Steve's cum flooded his mouth, coating his tongue. Danny groaned at the taste, swallowing Steve's ejaculate and licking his lips when he pulled off of Steve's dick.

Steve helped Danny stand after he had spent so long putting weight on his bad knee, pulling Danny into his lap and kissing his cheek. "Did you ever get dinner?"

Danny laughed. "Are you asking me on a date? I think we're doing this kind of backwards, babe."

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and rubbed his face against Danny's like a big, affectionate cat. "That a problem, Danno?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope. I said I wanted everything with you, and I don't really care about the order. I wasn't just talking about the sex, you know."

Steve kissed Danny's cheek again. "I know. I want everything with you, too. You want to start with dinner?"

"Sounds like a good start." Danny clambered off of Steve's lap, and Steve stood as well. They dressed and left the office holding hands, heading off to their new beginning together.


End file.
